


【泰智】Sinner

by LycRao



Category: GOT7, 防弹少年团
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycRao/pseuds/LycRao
Summary: ABO设定大量私设星际未来后文18X预警联盟上校泰×肌肉罪犯旻主cp泰智，副cp南硕/糖果/宜嘉





	1. Chapter 1

0.  
“被告朴智旻，犯故意杀人罪，用钝器击打被害人脑部后将其捅死，根据联盟法律，处以被告Omega朴智旻生产刑，Alpha由法院随机选择。”  
随机选择啊……  
说不定要被一个女人压在身下操了。  
朴智旻闭上眼睛，任由几个人拉扯着他走。  
联盟说的平等真的是事实啊。  
人人都一样下贱。  
无论是我这种被当做生产机器的Omega。  
还是把Omega当做生产泄欲工具的Alpha。  
亦或者是冷眼旁观的Beta。  
都他妈的不是什么好东西。

1.  
朴智旻躺在铺在水泥地的一层只能称之为布料的“床”上。  
这是专门为Omega而设计的监狱，里面全都是犯了罪等待法院分配Alpha生孩子的Omega。  
在ABO这个第二性征刚刚出现的时期，Omega的权益还是能够得到一些保障的。尤其是对Alpha的选择，法律是有特别规定的。  
也正是因为如此，很多男性Omega不愿意嫁给Alpha或者为Alpha生育后代。连锁反应就是Alpha强奸Omega的案例大幅上升，Omega自杀的事件频频发生。而Alpha在这个社会中的优越地位是已经被人们默认了的，Alpha强奸Omega后受到的惩罚也相对较少，于是Beta也蠢蠢欲动了起来，导致整个社会的犯罪率直线上升，出生率直线下降。  
于是联盟修改了宪法，又修改了法律。Omega犯罪将被处以生产刑，说简单点就是沦为有钱Alpha的玩物，等到生完孩子就可以恢复自由，不过真正愿意丢下孩子独自离开的Omega不多，也就相当于毁了一个Omega的一生。而Beta犯罪则需要被注射一种特殊的药剂，能够提高Beta的生育率，然后被送到有钱Beta家里，像Omega一般被执行生产刑。  
总而言之，Alpha是这个世界的绝对统治者。  
朴智旻被送到这里来的原因和这里大多数Omega一样，即将被Alpha强奸的时候，防卫过当杀了对方。  
朴智旻算是Omega中比较特别的存在。长相虽说是标准的Omega，可爱乖巧，偶尔看起来还有点柔弱，身形也不算宽大厚实，但藏在衣服里的肌肉可是相当分明。  
离朴智旻不远的一个牢房里，一个Omega正在发情，他高高低低的呻吟声吸引来了几个Beta狱警。那几个Beta狱警直接解开了皮带，看着牢房里面自慰的Omega，撸动自己的性器。  
妈的，真脏。  
朴智旻捂住自己的鼻子，可是腥膻的气味和那个Omega的信息素味还是不断的刺激着他的嗅觉神经。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
监狱的门却开了。平日里蛮横的监狱长弯着腰将一位穿着白色军装的男人请进来。  
那几个对着Omega自慰的狱警也赶紧手忙脚乱的把裤子提起来系好，对着男人敬了个礼。  
朴智旻抻着头眯起眼睛，透过门上的小窗看男人的肩章。二毛三——年纪轻轻的官倒不小。  
狱警开始提着警棍挨个把牢房门打开——只是里面的木门，外面一根一根的铁栅栏门还是紧紧锁着的。  
这样看就清楚很多了。  
男人高大挺拨，长相十分帅气，身上带着军人特有的气质，英姿飒爽。  
让朴智旻来总结，就是衣冠禽兽。  
到这里来的Alpha能有几个好东西？  
显然对方也发觉了朴智旻一直直勾勾盯着他看，径直走到朴智旻面前。  
“一直盯着我看，怎么，想跟我走？”  
“不，只是感叹原来军队里的败类也不少。你这种人都能当的了上校，看来联盟是没救了。”  
跟在男人身边的监狱长正准备开口骂朴智旻，男人却抢先一步。  
“打开，就他了。”  
监狱长愣了一下，给身边的狱警使了个眼色，预警赶紧去开门。  
“你不怕我在跟你做爱的时候杀了你？我可是有过杀Alpha先例的人。”  
男人笑了起来：“这里哪个Omega不是？再说了，我作为……”  
男人话还没说完，铁门也才刚刚打开，朴智旻挥拳就冲着男人门面去了，男人反应也相当快，一个侧身就躲了过去。  
紧接着朴智旻第二拳也挥过去了，男人也相当轻松的躲过去了。  
见此情形，朴智旻放弃了攻击男人的想法，乖乖站好。  
“出拳速度很快，准头也相当不错，攻击的也都是要害，看来是练家子？”  
“打黑拳的Omega第一次见吧。”朴智旻有些自豪的笑起来。  
“那看来刚刚只是试探我？没尽全力。”男人也笑了，伸出手去，“金泰亨。”  
朴智旻握上他的手：“朴智旻。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
朴智旻没有想到金泰亨的府邸竟然不在联盟的中心星球函曲星，而是带着他坐上了朴智旻只在影像上见过的猎豹战机，飞去了密普星。  
“我以为你这么年轻又那么大的官，是在函曲星负责地勤的，竟然是第六舰队舰长？相当厉害啊你。”朴智旻对这个见面以来一直十分尊重他的Alpha印象不错。而环顾飞机四周，机舱内干净整洁，也没有多余的人——说明飞机是他自己在驾驶。不禁对这位年轻的上校发出了赞叹。  
“怎么样，对你的Alpha还满意吗？”金泰亨一边笑着问他，一边检查飞机的系统，准备起飞。  
“相当满意。小的时候我还不知道第二性征这种东西，就一直特别想当飞行员，可惜军队不收Omega。”  
“坐好，系好安全带，要出发了。”  
朴智旻在座位上摸了半天也没找到安全带。金泰亨笑着看着他。  
“哪儿呢。我怎么没找到。”  
金泰亨只好走到他旁边，帮他从座位后面拉出安全带，系好。  
“你以为这是你平时坐的火车飞机啊，安全带肚子上一横就算完事？”  
“我哪知道，我可第一次坐这玩意儿。”  
“以后不会少坐的，你要习惯。”  
“是人都有第一次么，哼。”  
“好好好。咱们大概要一个半小时才能到，你要是不舒服就跟我说。第一次坐宇宙飞机可能会不适应。”金泰亨看起来对这个敢于和他争辩几句的Omega格外满意，口气中不由得透出了几丝宠溺。  
朴智旻扯了扯肩膀上的安全带：“也就是说，这东西要绑着我在这里坐整整一个半小时？！”  
“不。”金泰亨启动飞机，“等到飞起冲出大气层，飞行平稳以后，你就可以解开讨人厌的安全带，在飞机里参观一下了。”  
“真的啊？”朴智旻双眼发亮。  
金泰亨看着朴智旻可爱的样子，笑了起来：“当然可以。”  
“好棒，我以为我这辈子都没机会接触战机呢。”  
“很开心？”  
“嗯！”朴智旻猛点头。  
“那待会要不要去看巨石阵？”  
“真的？！”朴智旻明显更开心了。  
“那就先去巨石阵，然后再回密普星？”金泰亨征求着朴智旻的意见。  
“好！”  
金泰亨看着这摸摸那摸摸又一直问他关于飞机的各种问题，心中暗笑。  
其实不想刚见面那样强势冷漠嘛，挺可爱的，喜欢的也都是我喜欢的，看来是选对人了。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
在金泰亨把飞机停好之后，两人就迅速的换上了宇航服，绑好安全绳，走出了机舱。  
“我的天哪！”朴智旻兴奋的声音从通讯器里传来，“我只在影像资料中见过巨石阵！今天这样能在巨石阵中太空行走我做梦都没有想过！”  
“很喜欢？”  
“嗯！”  
“我十二岁的时候第一次到这里来，一个人太空行走，就坐在巨石上跟他说了很久的话，直到氧气报警了才回到机舱。不知道为什么，我总觉得这些在这里沉睡了上亿年的石头是有生命的，或许他们比会说话的人们更能理解我的心，所以我一直很喜欢这里，也经常来。如果你喜欢的话，我以后来就不用一个人了。”  
“像是个沉睡的巨人。”  
金泰亨被他突然冒出来的话震了一下：“什么？”  
“巨石阵。”朴智旻摸着那巨大的石块，“像是沉睡着的巨人，说不定哪一天会醒来呢。”  
金泰亨一句“我也是这么想的”卡在嗓子里没出来。  
朴智旻对于他眼中的盛景有些不舍，但还是很知趣的提了：“我们回去吧，我想去看看我的新家了。”  
两人回到了机舱里。  
“以后还可以来吗？”  
“我教你开宇宙飞机怎么样？”金泰亨突然蹦出这么一句。  
“嗯？”  
“你学会了想自己来看也可以的，毕竟我有点忙，不一定能经常陪你来。”  
“真的？”朴智旻高兴的声音都在颤抖。  
“你今天第三次问我这个问题了。当然是真的，君子一言驷马难追。”  
“可联盟军队不是不招收Omega么。”  
“不一定要从军队里学，我教你也可以。而且联盟法律是允许拥有私人猎豹的，至于驾驶证你可以去雇佣兵那里考，联盟不允许Omega考取猎豹驾驶证，但是雇佣兵可以，而且联盟也承认雇佣兵配发的驾驶证的。”  
“不过，你……不会为我一个罪犯做这么大的投资吧。也没有必要。”  
“有必要。”金泰亨特别认真的看着他，“首先，你会是我孩子的母亲。其次，对我而言，你会是这辈子唯一的伴侣。我对于那些爱情没什么想法，只想有一个伴侣和一个孩子。我们可以不相爱，但我希望孩子以后至少拥有完整的父爱母爱。无论什么时候，我都不会拘束你的自由，你想要的，能给你的我会尽全力。我不希望你因为你生下了我的孩子，讨厌我，所以不愿意照顾孩子。”  
朴智旻点点头：“我跟你的想法差不多。但是心安理得的接受你提供给我的东西我可能做不到。我会好好想想，我能给你什么，我们可以等价交换。”  
金泰亨点点头：“我们以后就平等的来相处吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
密普星不像是朴智旻想象中的那么荒凉，相反，十分热闹。在上空盘旋的战机、碉堡、战舰，都能通过比函曲星湛蓝透彻许多的天空看的清清楚楚。  
“密普星是联盟的军事基地，因为无论是离虫族防线还是兽族星球，都很近。到达很方便。这里的生态系统循环功能是函曲星的六倍左右，所以在此生产武器是最好的选择了。”金泰亨解释道。  
朴智旻透过机舱玻璃看着不远处的城市，点点头，解开安全带，站了起来。  
才刚迈出第一步，朴智旻就被座位旁的扶手给绊倒了。  
金泰亨一把扶住他。  
“你们地理课应该学过吧？密普星的重力差不多是函曲星的百分之七十五。”  
朴智旻摇摇头：“我上学仅仅上到小学五年级，没学过什么地理。”  
“好吧。”金泰亨扶着他，“看来我还得教你初高中课程？”  
“虽然没上过初中高中，我还是有看书的！只是唯一不喜欢地理而已。”  
“我好像忘了一件事情。”金泰亨突然停下脚步。  
“怎么？”  
“你多大了？看你的脸我怎么有种拐了个未成年回家的罪恶感。”  
“不用有罪恶感。我295年10月13号的。成年了，今年26。”朴智旻笑到。  
“巧了。”金泰亨也笑，“我也295年的。”  
朴智旻一下就兴奋起来了：“你几月的？比我大还是比我小。”  
“嗯，这不重要。”  
“重要！你倒是说啊！说不定我还是你哥呢！”朴智旻拽着他的袖子。  
金泰亨扬扬下巴，示意他看飞机外面。  
下面站着几个穿着跟金泰亨一样军装的人，都笑着看着他俩。  
“有什么事情回家再说吧？先下去，因为去了趟巨石阵我没告诉他们，他们已经等了好一会了。”  
朴智旻看着金泰亨扶着他胳膊的手，脸一红，甩掉金泰亨的手就顺着机舱外的梯子往下爬。  
然而还没适应密普星重力的人不出意外的在梯子上摔倒了，直接掉了下来。  
当然也不出意外的被接住了，只不过接住他的不是金泰亨。  
金泰亨当然没那么快的速度，从飞机上跳下来再把人接住。  
朴智旻的耳边响起一个有点沙哑带着笑意的声音：“泰亨，你可把你家这只小猫看好了，像是个未成年，别让别人拐跑了。”  
朴智旻只是脸长的比较幼齿，今天连续两个人说他是未成年，他一下子就炸了。  
把捏着他胳膊的人一把推开，就开始咆哮：“什么未成年！妈的老子哪里像未成年了。”  
“看吧，我就说是只小猫，一言不合就炸毛。”男人笑着伸出手去。“第九舰队舰长，闵玧其。跟泰亨一起长大的。看着是个Omega，胳膊上肌肉倒还挺结实。我家有只兔子，和你差不多，你们两个以后应该会很合得来。”  
朴智旻惊讶于这这些Alpha知道他的身份却依然对他十分和蔼，也有礼貌的向他们打了招呼。


End file.
